Field of Invention
The invention relates to a nondisplay signal encoding method and a matrix substrate.
Related Art
In recent years, for expanding the application of the consumer electronics, people start to introduce the near field communication (or short range wireless communication) technology in the electronic products. Near field communication technology can allow the transmission, such as command, music, picture, business card, data or file from an electronic apparatus to another electronic apparatus without establishing a physical wire connection, so that the electronic apparatus is more favorable for the data transmission and can be applied to mote different areas. For example, the occasions require IC cards, such as access control, tickets, credit cards, or receive advertising information, such as receiving the coupon ticket from the screen in the market through the Bluetooth technology.
For applying the near field communication to the electronic product, the conventional way is to adopt a special signal emitting device. Also, a proper encoding method is required to maximize the efficiency of the signal emitting device. Therefore, it is an important subject to provide an innovative structure of the signal emitting device and an encoding method in the near field communication technology.